Harune Aira
Aira Harune (春音あいら;'' Harune Aira'') is a character in the anime series Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream and the main protagonist of the story. Appearance Aira has long, wavy, bright, red hair and round, sparkling, red eyes. When performing, she usually styles her hair into a high side-ponytail depending on her outfit. She wears pale or light-colored clothing most of the time, especially pink, but shines in many different outfits; although she prefers to wear clothing that are cute. In Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future, Aira's hair is more straight and has grown longer, Her hair is also much neater and the colors seem to be a bit more bold. She also uses beaded accessories for her hair. Aira is no longer clumsy as well and walks around in public using an elegant posture. Personality Aira during the first few episodes of Aurora Dream is timid, clumsy and falls down countless times. She couldn't dance, sing or ice-skate and wasn't confident in many of her skills; however, when it came to fashion, she could coordinate clothes or remake them in an instant as well as hear their 'voice'. As the series progress, Aira's aura begins to shine and she is able to dance and sing with the help of her friends: Rizumu and Mion. By the end of the series, Aira hardly ever falls down and continues to shine as the top role-model of all Prism Stars. History Prior to Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream, Aira used to be clumsy and unreliable which she inherited from her father. She always listened to him and was never able to make her own decisions about what to wear and what to do in the future. She was also not allowed to watch Prism Shows because it could influence her The reason why her father does not want her to perform in Prism Shows of all things is because her father was always worried about her being unreliable and doesn't want her to embarress herself, especially after experiencing a minor incident where she fell down while ice-skating and it was so bad that they had to call an ambulance. However, that was already solved by Aira's mother who explained she fell because her father tried to hold on to her as he fell and he exaggerated too much by calling an ambulance. Plot Aurora Dream Debut In Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream, Aira is a clumsy and normal girl who didn't stand out very much. One day, she comes across a Prism Show on her television not knowing what it is until her brother Itsuki Harune explains the meaning of Prism Shows. While going out to buy fruits for her father's cake shop, she Pretty Remakes the clothes on all the mannequins at a store making them look prettier and is seen by Jun Takigawa who follows her to the Prism Stone shop where she admires the clothes used for Prism Shows. While admiring the outfit, a girl who comes running almost bumps into Aira until they both do a spin jump to avoid collision. After the girl apologizes and disappears, Aira is then scouted by Jun to replace her idol: Mion Takamine in a Prism Show without even knowing how to dance or jump. Aira along with Jun arrives at Callings' and Mion's show just in time and is asked to perform a Prism Show along with the girl at the mall who introduces herself as Rizumu Amamiya, who also happens to be at the show. Aira receives the same outfit she admired at the mall and Rizumu receives a blue-colored outfit. Both Aira and Rizumu have never performed before, but Rizumu has been danc ing for a long time and successfully performs a dance very well. Even so, Rizumu couldn't satisfy the crowd with just a dance and fails to perform a Prism Jump. Before Callings make their appearance since it wasn't going so well, Aira who has been sitting on the ice finally stands up. She hears the 'voice' of her clothing who aids her in performing a Prism Jump on her first try and she calls it Fresh Fruits Basket. After the jump, Aira and Rizumu make their debut as Prism Stars in the Pretty Top agency until they can motivate Mion to come back and go along with the Prism Show. During her time as a Prism Star, Aira made many friends and fell in love. She first proved her father that she could make it as a Prism Star, finds out that both her and Rizumu couldn't perform without each other and finally falls in love with a Callings member, Shou. Tiara Cup Aira's first big competition began in the Tiara Cup where the winner will earn a the Pure Crysta l Tiara, the same decor used by Sonata Kanzaki to perform Aurora Rising. Aira became excited about the thought of winning the tiara which she could use in many of her outfits. During the competition, Aira successfully passes the first round with her wedding dress, a virginia blue dress helps the audience feel happy. During the second round, Aira had to perform a jump. To buy time for Rizumu who is resting with a fever, Aira skates around the rink until Rizumu calls out her name and she performs Lovely Rainbow. With the help of the audience, Aira wasn't disqualified for passing the time limit and passes the second round. In the third round, Aira goes up against Rizumu. Finding out that they both had their Prism Stones stolen, Rizumu didn't have anything to perform in. Finding out how badly Rizum u wanted the tiara more than her, Aira gives Rizumu the clothing she was about to wear for the competition pretending her clothes weren't stolen. After Rizumu finds out, Aira tells her that she decided to perform in her normal clothes to show the audience who she really is and wins first place because of her aura. She then receives her Pure Crystal Tiara. Aira, who now has an aura motivates Mion to perform in a Prism Show when she comes out on stage to perform a dance with the same aura. Even though they both have the same aura, Mion manages to steal all the attention from Aira because of her charisma. Because of that, Aira's win only got a small space in the newspaper, right below Mion's performance. Summer Queen Cup The next competition was the Summer Queen Cup where Aira is chosen to perform with Mion, because all entries had to be in pairs. Rizumu really wants to win the Pure White Wedding and is chosen instead to perform with Aira in Mion's place, because Aira couldn't perform without Rizumu after all. During their training, Aira and Rizumu grows closer to the harsh Mion because they all realized how much they all disliked their new rival, SERENON. Even though they all trained so hard to be in sync, Aira who couldn't dance well wasn't able to let the duo pass and was placed second before SERENON; Therefore, Serena won the Pure White Wedding. Because of their loss, Mion cries in front of both Aira and Rizumu who also cried as well because they all had a weakness to let the duo lose. After the loss, all three of them grew closer and they all became rivals who helped each other improve. MARs Aira and Rizumu found out they both had the same birthday and they were born under the Skater's Constellation. Aira's mother Omi Harune, told Mion that she liked clothes and Shou. During her birthday party, Aira receives many gifts. First being a concert from Callings, a kiss on the hand from Shou, adress and a Prism Show from Mion who is revealed to have planned the whole thing. Aira and Mion become friends and Aira stops calling her Mion-sama and instead just Mion. Kyoko comes in with a birthday cake for Aira, Rizumu, and Mion as well, congratulating them on becoming a unit, MARs. After the announcement, Aira becomes shocked as well as happy for being able to be in a unit with Rizumu and Mion. Pure Crystal High Heel Cup The third and last competition came called the Pure Crystal High Heel Cup where the winner will receive the Pure Crystal High Heels, a stone that belongs with the other decors. Even though Sonata didn't wear this, it can still be used to perform Aurora Rising. MARs enters as a unit and the winner will be titled the Tri-Star. SERENON also entered with Aira's best friend Kaname who she told all her performance details to. Aira who didn't expect Kaname to be the third member of SERENON almost loses confidence until she is cheered up by Rizumu and Mion who forgives her and they perform in their usual clothing performing their own signature jump: MARs Phoenix. They win the Pure Crystal High Heels with their new jump defeating SERENON who Kaname failed her attempt in Aurora Rising. Pure Premium Wedding Cup After all three competitions were over, MARs had to disband for the upcoming Prism Queen Cu p where winning will only be possible if Aira can perform Aurora Rising. Therefore, Aira is put into the Pure Premium Wedding Cup to win Prism Rare Stones necessary to perform Aurora Rising. Aira asks Kyoko why she was so upset when she saw Kei Coach. After Kyoko explained her back story, Aira decides to perform the true Aurora Rising for Kyoko. Aira manages to win the Pure Premium Wedding Cup and the Pure Premium Wedding stones allowing herself to perform Aurora Rising at the Prism Queen Cup. Prism Queen Cup The biggest competition for all top Prism Stars came, the Prism Queen Cup where Aira is going to perform her own Aurora Rising. The whole audience cheered her on and she cried with joy. Wearing the Pure Premium Wedding, Aira hears her clothes sing and aids her again in performing Aurora Rising Dream, the true form of Aurora Rising made up of everyone's dream. Kyoko manages to perform Aurora Rising together with Sonata and everyone else in the stadium watching the show. All the attention faced the scoreboard afterwards, Aira's score is not a real score, but letters that read O.T.T. (over the top) because Aira's performance was too great. The audience wanted a real score, but Mion decides to declare Aira the winner beating Mion's perfect score. Aira is then titled the Prism Queen. Dear My Future Prior to Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future, Aira became the Prism Queen once again as well as Rizumu and Mion. It happened when Air a happened to be in fourth place, the last place in the Prism Queen Cup. Aira reached her limit during the Prism Queen Cup and Kyoko was about to make Aira a designer instead of a Prism Star leaving Shou to tell her. While conversing with Shou, she tells him her feelings of wanting to stop performing, because she couldn't improve without her happy-lucky feelings. Shou embraces Aira and teaches her to perform a jump with infinite possibilities, Eternal Infinity Hug. Aira successfully performs the jump and became a Prism Queen for the second time. In Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future, Aira is now a legendary Prism Star three years later and is still active along with the other members of MARs, Callings, SereNon and Kaname. Aira is the top role model of all the other Prism Stars and the goal of Mia Ageha. She is not dating Shou because he wants to focus on Callings, but they still hang out at the Prism Stone shop. Aira is respected by both Prizmmy☆ and PURETTY and she helps them whenever she can. Aira also receives affections of Dear Crown's designer Yuzu, a rival of Shou. Both Shou and Yuzu both battle for Aira's attention, but Aira only has feelings for Shou. On stage, she recieves the crown of Dear Crown and Shou's necklace he has been wearing ever since his debut. Shou and Yuzu have been battling over Aira to the point that they have a designer showdown. Prizmmy☆ will wear Shou's designs and the Prism School Students will wear Yuzu's. Whichever design Aira chooses will be the winner. During an interview, Aira stated that she would like to try on the designs of Dear Crown, which made Shou angry. While Prizmmy☆ helped Shou make a better design, Shou took Aira's comments on his clothing as an insult and kicked them out, including Aira. Even so, Aira still believed in Shou. Yuzu then invited Aira to wear one of his designs and Aira goes the next day. Prizmmy☆ is worried that Shou might find out and get angry, so Mia goes and fixes everything up. After her first plan to get Shou to the shop fails, Mia follows Shou in the rain to the park where she starts yelling at him. After Mia fixes everything up with Aira and Shou, Aira chooses Shou's designs because it suits her more, even though Yuzu's designs were much more skilled. In the second half of the series, Aira is asked by Rizumu after announcing her marriage about her and Shou. Aira answers that she's still not like that, but Rizumu doesn't believe her because Shou likes Aira. Rizumu then explains that it's Aira that doesn't want to be close with Shou, the same as she was with Hibiki. After being cheered up by Rizumu, she goes to see Yuzu. Yuzu finds Aira and tells her about the Symphonia Series. Aira is amazed, but looks at Yuzu's frustrated face and states that Dear Crown's designs won't stop looking amazing using an example of a necklace. Yuzu gives her that necklace and puts it around her neck. Aira starts to feel happy, and thats when Yuzu decides to design for only Aira. Mia, So Min, Chae Kyung, Aira, Shou and Yuzu all enter the world of Prism Shows so that Shou and Yuzu can display their designs for the third shuffle team. Shou's designs were amazing, however when Yuzu displays his designs, it spoke to Aira instead of the other girls. Yuzu confesses his love for Aira making Shou angry. MARs, who is participating in the Pure Crystal High Heel Cup along with SERENON are waiting on their costumes designed by Shou. Yuzu then comes in only to design the outfits as well letting Aira choose her design. After completing the Prism Stones and giving them to Aira, Aira was about to choose Shou's design until Kintaro Asechi confronts her and gives her a Symphonia Series dress. Aira, amazed by the dress becomes obsessed with the Symphonia Series and declares MARs entry into the Symphonia Selection: Road to Symphonia choosing the Symphonia Series over Shou and Yuzu's designs. Aira starts to act strangely like another person, having Kaname comment on her saying "Aira's not here" when she makes her appearance in the Symphonia Selection. At the end of her performance with a new song, Aira performs Prism Act: Road to Symphonia and amazed the crowd and even Kyoko. However, Rizumu and Mion are worried about Aira and couldn't do anything besides follow her into leaving Pretty Top and going to Don Bombie who reveals himself as Kintaro Asechi, Kyoko's father. She leaves everyone of Pretty Top all shocked about what happened. Relationships Family *Hiroshi Harune (Father) - *Omi Harune (Mother) - *Itsuki Harune (Younger Brother) - *Uru Harune (Younger Sister) - *Eru Harune (Younger Sister) - Romance *Shou- *Yun-Su- Friendship *Rizumu Amamiya- At first, Aira and Rizumu were just friends, until Aira kept going on about Mion whom Rizumu despises. Rizumu thought that Aira became a Prism Star because of Mion and they start getting into a fight. It gets bad when Rizumu stops wearing Aira's coordination and Aira decides that she can't perform without Rizumu and quits Pretty Top. When she finds that Rizumu couldn't jump, Aira comes running for Rizumu with a new coordination and she is able to jump. Rizumu learned that she can't jump without Aira and Aira finds out that she became a Prism Star because of Rizumu and not Mion. After the fight, they became better friends. *Mion Takamine- Aira has always respected Mion and looked up to her. When they met, she started to dislike her when Mion didn't treat her clothing well. Mion explains that it'll cause trouble for others, but even so, Aira still looks up to Mion. When Mion threw Aira a birthday party, Aira and Mion became better friends. Aira stopped calling her Mion-sama and instead called her Mion. Aira simply got along with Mion much better than Rizumu did because of Aira's kind nature. *Kaname Chris- Aira first meets Kaname who gives her advice about her heart. Ever since then, Kaname decides that she really likes Aira and looks up to her. She comes out of nowhere when she wants to and talks to Aira about different things. Kaname is always the one Aira goes for help whenever she doesn't know how she truely feels. Even when Aira finds out Kaname is a Prism Star, they still continue to be friends. *Mia Ageha- Mia declared Aira as her rival and wants to defeat her, however Aira just went along with it and cheered Mia on. She is the role model for Mia and her goal. Sometimes she gives Mia advice on becoming a Prism Star and Mia, who knows more about Aira's relationship with Shou talks to Shou so he can be with Aira. Mia was at Aira's Prism Queen performance when she perform Aurora Rising Dream and is amazed by it. *Reina Miyama- Reina sometimes has trouble with her love for Itsuki, Aira's younger brother. Reina usually has troubles with love and comes to see Aira especially for help. Aira is also looked up to by Reina and is called Aira-senpai by her. She also shows Reina her Mune Kyun Taiken Jump which Reina learns to use to express her love. At first, Reina thought that Aira and Itsuki were going out and learned that they were siblings long afterwards. Prism Jumps Prism Acts Image Song Dream Goes On Trivia Category:Prism Stars Category:Pretty Top Category:Aurora Dream